The Buneary Show The Movie/Transcript
This is the full script for The Buneary Show The Movie Chapter 1 *(The film begins with the usual Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, Pichu Picures, and CINAR intros, with a twist thanks to The Black and White Verision. The Buneary Show intro, But it starts good. When the Blue screen with the Blue circle comes up and Buneary Guy appears at the right, and Bibarl appears at the left, and fade it said "THE BUNEARY SHOW" and "THE MOVIE") *Buneary Guy: YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE STUPID BIBARL START THE FILM *Bibarl: I've never talked to Buneary Guy About his Buneary Guy Insanity Stuff So i gotta go to Poke Mart to buy something and yes i like it better than Hops & Yoyo i cant wait to buy stuff from it *Dr. Mother: Where is Bibarl Off to Buneary Guy *Buneary Guy: He went to the Pokemart to buy some stuff, and he's ten years old. I'm in a bad mood, because he told me not to watch Buneary Guy Insanity every day, every minute, every second. *Dr. Mother: Oh god, that ten-year-old sneak won't stop buying anything at the baby store. It's for Babies. *(Buneary Guy and Dr. Motherare inside The Pokemart/The Pokemon Center.) *Buneary Guy: I Wonder if this store that has Buneary Guy Insanity stuff all over it. *(Bibarl looks at a toy.) *Bibarl: Oh boy, I can't wait to buy the toy. *(Bibarl walks off with the toy.) *(Buneary Guy is talking with Buneary Guy 2.) *Buneary Guy: Which way did he go? *Buneary Guy 2: He went that way Buneary Guy *Buneary Guy: (Scary Voice) I HATE THIS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITH HIM NOW?! *Bibarl: Ha ha! I bought the toy. (He stops.) I like to play it by my own. Only one and one. (Closeup of Bibarl, who is scheming.) You will never get it back from me, and you never will! *(Back inside The Pokemart/The Pokemon Center, Buneary Guy is mad.) *Buneary Guy: Let's go get him, Buneary Guy 2! *(Outside the PokeMart, Buneary Guy and Buneary Guy 2, angry, run towards Bibarl, who is shocked.) *Bibarl: Oh no! Here comes the Buneary Guy Clones! *(Bibarl runs off and Buneary Guy and Buneary Guy 2 chase him.) *Buneary Guy: Come back here, and give me back that toy, Bibarl! *(They run through outside of PokeMart Close up of Bibarl who still has the toy and is in front of PokeMart) *Bibarl: Well boys, I can play it whenever I want to! You can't catch me! *(Lucas Guy appears behind Bibarl.) *Lucas Guy: Hey! What did I tell you about shoplifting? *Bibarl: I don't know, Lucas Guy. *Lucas Guy: And what's that in your hand? *Bibarl: Nothing! *Lucas Guy: I don't believe this, Bibarl... *(He takes the toy from Bibarl, who is now sad.) *Lucas Guy: I'll take this toy and give it back to Buneary Guy. *(Buneary Guy has the toy now and is happy.) *Buneary Guy: Wow! I finally got the best toy ever, my clones wanted to play with it. (He looks at Bibarl.) So long, Bibarl. *(Buneary Guy leaves a disappointed Bibarl alone.) *Bibarl: It's just another measly toy. Lucas Guy took it away and I never had one. (sighs) *(Cuts to the Supermarket. At the counter, Bibarl walks up to the counter with Buneary Guy in it.) *Bibarl: Hey Buneary Guy *Buneary Guy: What Bibarl *Bibarl: The toy is cool and the music and sound is amazing can I have it back *Lucas Guy: No you can't remember how you stole it from Buneary Guy that means you can't have it back your going to jail *Bibarl: (sighs) what have I done. Why did he troll me from last time. Oh well, I'm going back to sleep for the rest of three days. (Scence focuses on the jail house at night time until it became jail time. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 *Ralts: Thank Goodness there going for a walk (laughs) get it *Kirlia: My clone your here *Ralts: don't talk to me don't talk to me (sneezes) I have a cold I can't stop sneezing *Buneary Guy: we're almost to the toy Buneary Guy 2 *Buneary Guy 2: Yes keep walking *(They walk) *Buneary Guy: We found the toy *Buneary Guy 2: can we keep it when we go home *Buneary Guy: Yes *(Watches WHIMS Health & Safety Video) *Bibarl: Now what is this only watching TV and making slurping noises that go zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz what is going on here *Buneary Guy: We're going out without sleep Bibarl Lucas Guy Told me your a meanie *Bibarl: Then that's why he trolled me for this I'll troll him back later *(Buneary Guy and his clone are out) *Buneary Guy 2: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Buneary Guy *Buneary Guy: Yes Buneary Guy 2 *Both: ITS TRICK TIME *(They walk) *Buizel Guy: There's one thing I want you to know about *Bibarl: And what is it Buizel Guy *Buizel Guy: it's Shoplifting Shoplifting is not Acceptable you lied *Buneary Guy: and we'll take that toy away from you *Bibarl: oh no I don't want this happening nononononono Oh dear? it was just a nightmare *Buneary Heffers: Pffft more like it is a nightmare Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Buneary Guy: Why am I stuck to a rock I don't know uh oh I hear someone Patcher: Girl, this one's for you I didn't write it about you But it's about you It's kinda not about you It's both about you, and not about you Girl, your eyes Are as blue as my hooded sweatshirt Girl, you're always on my mind For an eight year old, you're a flirt Girl, your smile Makes me think that you've had some braces Girl, give me just one kiss Your lips feel just like my mom's This song's not about you But I'll make it feel like it's about you This song's not about you But I'll make it feel like it's about you (Buneary Guy falls into the water) Buneary Guy: WHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THIS REVEAL THIS IS THE WORST AND ANNOYING SING ALONG SONG EVER TIME FOR THE EPIC BATTLE Chapter 11 Buneary Guy: Now who's being stupid I'm not stupid stupid Patcher is Chocolate Sil: Hi I'm Chocalate Sli and I'm a smart girl hey you there let's throw on stupid Bibarl were we use fake lasers (bumps) Magic Pikacuy: Your Under Arrest for bumping into me That's It your Going to Jail Chocolate Sil: NOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Patcher: This song's not about you But I'll make it feel like it's about you This song's not about you But I'll make it feel like it's about you Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Earthy Guy: Oh there it is Hello Bibarl what are you doing here Patcher: Chocalate Sil sent me here to be dead please kill me Earthy Guy: Good your sent to be dead GOOD I KILL YOU AND EVEN BE YOU (Kills Patcher and bes Bibarl) Hello I'm Bibarl the One of a kind Pokemon that brings you this message I'm a stupid beaver cause I steal the Toy LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO RUFFRUFFRUFFRUFFRUFF DUDGDJHDJHDHDJDHVDDVDIDHJDH Dr. Beanson: HEY EARTHY GUY BE NICE TO BIBARL CAUSE I LIKE HIM EVEN WHEN HE WAS PUNCHED BY CHOCOLATE SIL Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Category:The Buneary Show Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia Category:Transcripts